Маски PAYDAY 2
center|400px Маски - это предметы кастомизации героев в PAYDAY 2. Они не улучшают ничего в персонаже, только внешний вид. Помимо стандартных масок персонажей, по мере прохождения можно покупать материалы (шаблон маски, материал, доп. элементы, цвета для элементов) для их создания за внутриигровые деньги и делать из них свои собственные маски. Всего у вас доступно 9 слотов для масок из 72 возможных (остальные слоты нужно купить). Чтобы купить маску, нужно для начала найти её, путём случайной системы лотереи. Для получения некоторых масок необходимо выполнить связанное достижение, после чего она автоматически появлятся в инвентаре игрока. Маски Маски можно кастомизировать. Наклеивать на них эмблемы, менять их материал и цвет. * - стандартные маски. * - маски сообщества. * - редкие и уникальные маски. * - маски из ивентов (событий). * - маски из DLC. Стандартные Mask9.png| |payday2-preferred-char.jpg|Выбрав этот слот маски, вы оденете маску предпочитаемого персонажа.}} John Wick Shades.png| |John Wick Shades-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to a colleague of John's that he was hired to kill.|It started like any other night. Only this night, he got a contract to kill another contract killer who was making rounds that day. John knew he had five stops to make and was using the same taxi cab between all of them.|In the end, he didn't even need to do the deed himself - he was already dead when he found him.}} Обычные mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big_Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The_Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The_Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr._Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The_Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Mask14.png| Brandon.png| Don Juan.png| Richard.png| Tony.png| Almir's Beard.png| Открывается через выполнение достижения Krampus.png| Открывается через выполнение достижения Mechanical Santa.png| Открывается через выполнение достижения Mrs. Claus.png| Открывается через выполнение достижения The Strinch.png| Открывается через выполнение достижения The Champ.png| Открывается через выполнение достижения Дурная репутация mask3.png| |DallasMask.jpg|Эту маску все боятся.}} $48,750 mask4.png| |ChainsMask.jpg|Маска Чейнса.}} $48,750 hoxton.png| |HoxtonMask.jpg|Маска Хокстона.}} $48,750 wolf.png| |WolfMask.jpg|Маска Вулфа.}} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| |DallasBegins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Далласа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| |chains-begins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Чейнса, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| |HoxtonBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Хокстона, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| |WolfBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Вулфа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 Anonymous.png| |anonymous-fullcolor.jpg|Надень маску, стань анонимным и делай все, что вздумается.|Делай это потому что ты так хочешь, потому что тебе сказали или ради лулзов .|Делай все, что общество запрещает тебе делать. Например, ограбь банк.}} $45,000 The_Cthulu.png| |Cthulhu.jpg|Маска с отвратительным видом, лицом самого ужаса.|Люди говорят, что этот зверь имеет множество имен. Поэтому его называют Тулу, Клулу, Клуолоу, Ктулу, Ктуллу, К'тулху, Сигулу, Катулу и К'тулу |На треть человек, на треть осьминог и на треть дракон, он является одним из самых величайших зол известных человеку.}} $55,000 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| |Dillinger-fullcolor.jpg|Джон Герберт Дилинджер был знаменитым американским грабителем банков.|Его банда обчистила две дюжины банков и даже четыре полицейских участка.|Сам Дилинджер дважды сбегал из тюрьмы и был известен как самый жестокий сукин сын в США времен Великой Депрессии}} $61,250 mask23.png| |grin-fullcolor.jpg|Когда то жили мужчина и его брат.|Вместе они владели успешной компанией.|Но однажды у братьев остался всего один клиент. Этот клиент струсил и захотел выйти из дела. Вместо того чтобы просто выйти и заплатить неустойку за разрыв контракта, клиент взял компанию братьев измором.|Мужчина и его брат потеряли все и здесь сказано, что эта маска - копия выражения лица мужчины в день, когда он сошел с ума.}} $55,000 Hoxton Reborn.png| |Hoxton Reborn.png-full.jpg|The Hoxton Reborn mask is a mask that Hoxton made while in prison. For him, it's a symbol of everything he experienced in the past years while the PAYDAY gang kept on going without him. No one knows how his experiences in prison has changed him, and he won't talk about it when asked.|All we can assume is that he has been changed forever, and that he is reborn into... Something different. }} Бесплатно The Infamy Update Маски, дающиеся за открытие способностей в древе умений Infamy. The Heat.png| |theheat-fullcolor.jpg|Всем нравятся классные солнцезащитные очки.|Но только самые дерзкие, разыскиваемые и проклинаемые копами сукины дети достаточно безумны, чтобы ограбить в них чёртов банк.|И это вы.}} $0 The Plague Doctor.png| |plague-fullcolor.jpg|Маска чумного доктора для манипулятора.|Говоря словами Бхагавад-Гита: "Теперь я стал смертью, разрушителем миров."|По крайней мере, таково было художественное направление.}} $0 The Butcher.png| |butcher-fullcolor.jpg|По-настоящему легендарная маска Штурмовика.|Говорят, что давным-давно она была сделана для одного из воротил банды Розовых Пантер, но у него не хватило смелости носить её. Она бы привлекала слишком много внимания.|Вы так не считаете.}} $0 The Specialist.png| |specialist-fullcolor.jpg|Только настоящий техник смог бы создать такую маску.|Благодаря непревзойденной системе фильтрации воздуха, эта маска может пригодится химикам в маловероятных сценариях в духе "must cook meth".}} $0 The Spectre.png| |spectre-fullcolor.jpg|Эта маска Призрака выглядит так, как будто бы она из будущего, а может быть так и есть.|Сделанная из углеродного волокна и паутины генетически модифицированых пауков она обеспечивает полную защиту головы. Люди даже могут принять вас за профессионального мотоциклиста.|Это будет последней ошибкой в их жизни.}} $0 The Death Wish Update Маски, которые даются за выполнения достижений, связанные с завершением ограблений на разных уровнях сложности. skullhard.png| |skullhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Тяжелой сложности? Ты что-то вроде проффесионала? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} $0 skullveryhard.png| |skullveryhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Очень Тяжелой сложности? Ты что, какой-то монстр? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе..| }} $0 skulloverkill.png| |skulloverkill-full.jpg|Срань господня, что это такое? Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но это не похоже на человеческий череп|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности OVERKILL? Ты что, приспешник дьявола? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} $0 skulloverkillplus.png| |skulldeathwish-full.jpg|OVERKILL отдают тебе честь, мрачный жнец, каратель полицейских и завершатель сложностей. Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но не человеческий череп, это что-то совсем другое|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности Death Wish? Ты что, демон? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} $0 Shadow Raid Update Маска, которая дается за выполнение достижения "I Will Walk Faceless Among Men". "Boku no ikari wo osoreru" в описании маски переводится с японского как "Бойся моей ярости". Somen Mempo.png| |Somen Mempo.png-full.jpg|In ancient Japan, samurai warriors wore somen masks to protect themselves in war and to incite fear in their enemies. Somen masks were tied to the large kabuto helmets, making the samurai look like demons from jigoku.|No one knows what fierce and ruthless warrior wore this intimidating mask in the past. Now however, it is ready for battle once more.|"Boku no ikari wo osoreru" }} $0 Сообщества Эти маски становятся доступны при условии, если вы вступите в оф. группу PAYDAY 2. Mark.png| |Mark-Fullcolor.jpg|Привет из России.|Мне кажется, что это лучшая игра в мире.|Это всего лишь медведь.|А раньше тут ничего не было.|Спасибо|- Василий| }} $7,250 communityhockey.png| |HHeat-Fullcolor.jpg|Классическая хоккейная маска.|Знакомый однажды сказал мне...|"Никогда не имей в жизни ничего, что бы ты не смог бросить в течение тридцати секунд, если запахнет жаренным."| }} $9,000 happysanta.png| |Happy_Santa.jpg|Санта, известный как Санта Клаус, Святой Николай, Дед Мороз и Крис Крингл (?)- мужчина с эпичными пропорциями. Этого настоящего мужика всегда описывали такими словами, как легендарный, мифический, исторический и фольклорный.|Эта маска изображает Счастливого Санту. Большая улыбка и радость на краснощеком лице, надев это вы заставите улыбнуться даже самых угрюмых Бульдозеров.| }} $7,500 Peter.png| |Peter-Fullcolor.jpg|Peter is a true legend and has been so for like, ever. A beast with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projected from its forehead, Peter is known by all of mankind as the go-to guy for whenever you need to touch the rainbow. No, touch it. Touch the motherfucking rainbow. Now taste it.|Shh. It's okay. You did good.| }} Бесплатно firestarter.png| |Firestarter-Fullcolor.jpg|This clown used to be a master of pyrotechnics, having a fire breathing number that no one could top. His competitors in the not-so-known-firebreathing-clown-scene were unhappy with his success... And spiked his cocktail. With third degree burns on his face and an evil look in his eyes he fought fire with fire and set the other clowns ablaze. But he didn't stop there, the fiery hatred in him burned too bright. Now he seeks to set the world on fire.| }} Бесплатно spackle.png| |Spackle-Fullcolor.jpg|Once a well renowned circus clown Spackle was the best make-up artist in the scene. Known for her skill and ability to make people look so unlike themselves, she became obsessed with the art. With her own face as canvas she tirelessly applied layer after layer, each becoming more twisted. She was sent to an asylum after killing five people during their make-up process.| }} Бесплатно Gumbo.png| |Gumbo-Fullcolor.jpg|Little is known about the man known as the devouring clown, but for a long time people believed that his red eyes were part of his outfit. Needless to say, they were wrong. Now people fear the red eyed clown with a laugh so evil it makes even the most seasoned badasses quiver in fear.|Word on the street is that he haunts alletways in a demonic shape looking for something... Or someone. All that is known is that people end up dead, more dead than you thought possible...| }} Бесплатно Smiley.png| |Smiley-Fullcolor.jpg|There was once a clown who couldn't smile. He watched as the other clowns brought joy and happiness to both young and old. He grew enviuos and angry, so to the point that he stapled his lips to his cheecks, giving him a wide grin. But instead of making everyone happy, they were all afraid, why, he did not understand.|He came to the conclusion perhaps this was his calling, to make people afraid... Very afraid.| }} Бесплатно Reservoir Dog.png| |Reservoir Dog-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to five strangers. John was hired to kill a group of people who were about to commit the perfect crime. They all dressed the same and had code names so they were easy to identify.|However, John arrived too late to the scene. The police were already there. He made sure the strangers were all dead before he left the scene.| }} Бесплатно terminator.png| |Terminator-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to an assassin from a distant land. The assassin John was sent to kill was built like a machine. This one would prove to be hard. He used a customized Improved Combined Tactical Vest. He was fully armored and very tough. Behind all that armor however, John knew there was only flesh and bones.|John managed to to kill him in the end. He knew however that when he removed him from his place, another would replace him.| }} Бесплатно Mad Lion.png| |Mad Lion-Fullcolor.jpg|A horrifying mask shaped like the head of a lion.|Little is known about this mask. It is said it was made by a crazy Balkan scientist who had a sick fascination for lions. Only he could see the beauty in this mask.|The mask was given to you by someone who wishes you well.| }} Бесплатно Lootbag Skull mask.png| |skull-fullcolor.jpg|An exclusive mask representing death and mortality.|Created in the heavens as a gift by the gods to men and women who believed in them early on, who built their shrines and spread their beliefs across the lands.|Thank you for believing in us! We salute you!}} $6,750 Twisted Metal DLC Только для пользователей PlayStation Network. sweettooth.png| |Sweettooth-fullcolor.jpg|Sweet Tooth, real name Marcus "Needles" Kane is a character from the Twisted Metal video game series. Sweet Tooth is best known for being a killer clown that drives a combat ice cream truck.|It's said that he once had escaped from a mental institution. He now leads a life of crime.}} $10,250 Thespian Mask Pack DLC Только для пользователей Xbox Live. Thespian.png| |Thespian Fullcolor.jpg|Thespian is a superhuman soldier of fortune. In the future, space marines like Thespian protect the world of mankind and its space colonies from the forces of evil.|His helmet is popular gift in the criminal underworld and is given to thieves, thugs and career criminals who show loyalty and patience to their syndicate.|We at OVERKILL salute you for your loyalty and patience!| }} $6,750 Armored Transport 37th.png| |37th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. He wasn't a crook, for sure.|The 37th was the only president who resigned from office. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 42nd.png| |42nd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A ladies man, no doubt.|The 42nd was one of the most peaceful presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 43rd.png| |43rd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A wordsmith, no doubt.|The 43rd was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 44th.png| |44th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. A hopeful man, and an award winner at that.|The 44th is one of the most ambitious presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX Gage Weapon Pack #01 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| |Chuck.jpeg|Chuck the Eagle represents everything that is righteous, good and true.|A famous Martial Artist found this huge eagle while he was doing karate in the mountains of Alaska.|They had a fight for several hours but eventually the Martial Artist won. He took the head, made it into a mask and named it after himself.||THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| |Dolph.jpeg|Dolph the Goat represents natural strength and stone.|It was found by a group of adventurers in a mountain cave in the most northern parts of Sweden.|Legend has it that the god of thunder, Thor, had a chariot that was pulled by two goats. This mask probably has nothing to do with that legend though. That would be crazy.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| |Jean-Claude.jpeg|Jean-Claude the Panda used to be really cool and star in all sorts of crazy stuff.|Sadly, he later became a drug addict and stopped being cool. Because of training however, he managed to get back on track.|Most recently, you could see him do this weird things with two trucks. That shit was fucked up. You should check it out if you haven't.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| |Arnold.jpeg|Arnold the Bulldog has always been a doge of great ambition.|He wanted to build much body - and he did. He became the biggest doge in his little mountain town and received such prize.|He then moved States, got into office, starred in a couple of weird doge movies called "The Dogenator" and "The Dogenator II - such judgement".|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Gage Weapon Pack #02 Alpha Force.png| |Alpha Force.jpeg|4th Domestic Operation Group-force Enforcers-Alpha (4th DOGE-A), popularly ridiculed as Alpha Force, is a U.S. Army component of the Joint Common Operations Command. They're reputation is pretty poor and have become a less and less respected force to deal with.|One of the members probably dropped this helmet when he fled from you.| }} $13,500 Commander Crime.png| |Commander Crime.jpeg|Commander Crime is an American fictional character, a supervillain and the supreme leader of the criminal network C.R.I.M.E. who appears in comic books by OVERKILL Comics.|The character was created by now world renowned writer-editor-artist and professional badminton player Max Elmberg Sjöholm.|Commander Crime made his first appearance in The Amazing Career Criminals: The PAYDAY gang gets a C.R.I.M.E. offer they can't refuse!| }} $13,500 Gage Blade, The.png| |Gage Blade, The.jpeg|The Gage Blade is one of Gage's own personal favorite ballistic face masks. It will protect your face from one or two 9mm bullets before your head explodes.|Without this mask, Gage wouldn't be the wonderful human being he is today.| }} $13,500 Troubled War Veteran, The.png| |Troubled War Veteran, The.jpeg|The Troubled War Veteran is a mask that Gage has worked on for some time. Back in the Vietnam war Gage met this big-muscled guy who went nuts and started to use a bow instead of modern weapons.|He died pretty early in the war, but for some strange reason Gage couldn't forget his face.| }} $13,500 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Santa drunk.png| |Tipsy_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Tipsy Santa mask. You know that type of feeling when you're tipsy and are feeling something's going on but you aren't hammered yet. That's tipsy for ya.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa mad.png| |Furious_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Furious Santa mask. It's worn by angry internet users and bad children who didn't get the presents they wanted.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa surprise.png| |Surprised_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Surprised Santa mask. Who knows why he's surprised? Maybe someone stole his sled? Maybe someone stole his reindeers? Maybe he just saw someone rob a bank?|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Gage Sniper Pack mask-asilidae.png| |Asilidae.jpg|The Asilidae, also known as robber fly or assassin fly, are powerfully built, bristly flies who are known for their notoriously aggressive predatory habits. They feed on other insects and as a rule, they wait in ambush and catch their prey in flight.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-sphodromantis.png| |Sphodromantis.jpg|The common name for these lovely little fellows is "praying mantis". The reason? It refers to the prayer-like posture where it folds its fore-limbs. More commonly however it's refered to as the preying mantis, because of it's nature.|Basically, they eat anything they can successfully capture and devour.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-tarantula.png| |Tarantula.jpg|Eight legs strong, tarantula sizes range from as small as a fingernail to as large as a handgun when the legs are fully extended. The name originally comes from the name Lycosa tarantula, a species of wolf spider. Tarantulas generally hunt in trees, on or near the ground. They're also popular as pets.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-vespula.png| |Vespula.jpg|Two pairs of wings, an ovipositor or stinger, no thickened hairs and a pair of talons. That's the wasp for you. Almost every pest insect species has at least one wasp species that preys upon it or parasitizes it. This makes the wasps very important in natural control of their numbers.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение Poetry Jam Маски, доступные для всех тех, кто приобрел PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack или сделал предзаказ Career Criminal Edition издания игры. criminalambitions.png| |criminalambitionsfull.jpg|A mask only for the most ambitious heister.|Take all the loot, leave nothing behind. This is the sign of a true criminal mind. Grab all the diamonds and small additions. Now you're a person with criminal ambitions.| }} $0 metalhead.png| |metalheadfull.jpg|The origin of the Metalhead is unclear.|It looks more of a helmet than a mask. It has spikes pointing out of it and looks very much like a pimped out gas mask made of iron. It's unclear if it protects the wearer from any gas or melee weapons however.|It looks pretty rad though.| }} $0 theoptimist.png| |theoptimistfull.jpg|"Be the change you want to see in the world."|That's what the Optimist believes.|As the leader of a peaceful group of robots, he feels it is his responsibility to combat rival bands of robots obsessed with negativity and extermination. His prime weapon: rolling out positivity|through constructive reasoning and unbiased logic.|Or through forced upgrades. Which are compulsory.| }} $0 warface.png| |warfacefull.jpg|You got a war face! AAAAAAAAHH! That's a war face, let me see your war face!|...|Bullshit. You didn't convince me, let me see your REAL war face!|...Actually, that one's pretty good...| }} $0 The Big Bank Heist the16th.png| |the16thfull.jpg|Lawyer, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years.|Consistently ranked by scholars and the public as one of the greatest U.S. presidents of all time.|The 16th is one of the most beloved presidents in history. Among criminals, he remains well respected.| }} Награда за достижение the18th.png| |the18thfull.jpg|Soldier, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|A protector and a warrior, and a great one at that.|The 18th was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение the1st.png| |the1stfull.jpg|General of the Armies, Commander-In-Chief, Founding Father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|The first ever president, and a great one at that.|The 1st was one of the most popular presidents in history and the face of the $1 bill. Among criminals, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение thefirstamerican.png| |thefirstamericanfull.jpg|Worls-renowned polymath, author, printer, political theorist, postmaster, scientist, inventor, civic activist, statesman, diplomat, Founding Father.|Titulated as "The First American" and the face of the $100 bill.|Among criminals, he remains extremely popular| }} Награда за достижение Gage Shotgun Pack mask-clint.png| |ClintF.jpg|Clint the black-capped squirrel monkey. Not really a monkey without a name. Just like the real Clint, this monkey doesn't fuck around. It minds its own business. Doesn't talk unless talked to, knowing that the less it says the stronger it becomes. When it actually tries to say something it ends up screeching because it's a FUCKING MONKEY.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-john.png| |JohnF.jpg|John the mandrill monkey. Mandrill's are closely related to baboons and even more to the drill. Not the kind of drill you use in a bank robbery, but the monkey drill, silly you! John is a monkey know for his sardonic one-liners, include the catch phrase "unidentified monkey screech".| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-rutger.png| |RutgerF.jpg|Rutger the motherfucking orangutan. If you're strolling down the jungle and suddenly face an orangutan, you're in trouble. Statistics show that one orangutan is as dangerous as ten hobos with shotguns. You remember that movie about dinosaurs with the big dinosaur in the end saving the kids? Know who killed the dinosaur after the credits? The kids did, but you know who killed the kids? Rutger the motherfucking orangutan did.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-steven.png| |StevenF.jpg|Steven the silverback gorilla. Not only is he fucking huge, he's strong as hell too. He can break your back by just looking at you. You'll be hospitalized for weeks. Not only that, but there'll be months of therapy as well. Do you know how hard it is learning to walk again? Want to know what else that is hard? Steven's muscles. 22 years ago he worked as a chef on a military ship. Killed everyone in 103 minutes.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Gage Assault Pack mask-blackdeath.png| |Black Death.jpg|Bob Robertson worked at a purple stuff factory. The purple stuff factory was old and in need of reperations. Bob mentioned this to his supervisors but they ignored him. Bob kept on hardly working, playing pre-installed games on his operative system. One day when he was checking out early, cracks started to form in a container filled with purple stuff. Just when he went past, the container burst and Bob was drenched in purple stuff.|When he got out of hospital, he had become a super villain. His face has been purple ever since.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-crowgoblin.png| |Crow Goblin.jpg|For the longest time ever no one knew who the real identity behind the Crow Goblin was. Twenty years later people found out, but it was unsatisfactory so they said that that person was an imposter or something. The real Crow Goblin was someone else.|I don't want to bore you with the rest of it but the mask looks pretty nice, yeah? It's got a purple hat, or maybe it's a hoodie, I don't know. It sports a pretty cool grin and some thread sewn across its face. I wonder who hides behind the mask though.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-professorwrath.png| |Professor Wrath.jpg|ilhouse Anderson worked at a chemical plant handling dangerous chemical waste. As a prank, his friends thought it would be a good idea to lock him up in the room where they kept the dangerous chemical waste. What they didn't know was that the dangerous chemical waste was dangerous, and while being locked in for several hours, Milhouse was exposed to high levels of radiation and other bad stuff.|When they finally let him out, he had become a super villain. He's been super angry ever since.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-volt.png| |Volt.jpg|Being a snoopy lowlife, janitor David Davidson snuck around the military research facility he worked at, looking for something easy to steal. He found a door that he didn't have a key for. Curious, he kicked the door open and was instantly attacked by some kind of bright light. Somehow he survived the attack and got superhuman powers.|With his new powers, he called himself Volt.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Gage Historical Pack British Bulldog.png| |British Bulldog-fullcolor.jpg|Politician, prize winner, owner of many medals and the first honorary citizen of the United States of America. By some it was said that he had a flawed character, saying; "never had people admired and despised a man simultaneously to the same extent; never had such opposite extremes been combined in the same human being."| }} Unlocked through Achievement Old Blood and Guts.png| |Old Blood and Guts-fullcolor.jpg|One of the bravest men I saw in the African campaign was on a telegraph pole in the midst of furious fire while we were moving toward Tunis. I stopped and asked him what the hell he was doing up there. He answered, 'Fixing the wire, sir.' 'Isn't it a little unhealthy up there right now?' I asked. 'Yes sir, but this goddamn wire has got to be fixed.' I asked, 'Don't those planes strafing the road bother you?' And he answered, 'No sir, but you sure as hell do.'|Now, there was a real soldier. A real man. A man who devoted all he had to his duty, no matter how great the odds, no matter how seemingly insignificant his duty appeared at the time.| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Constable.png| |The Constable-fullcolor.jpg|For much between 1940-1969, the Constable was the dominant military and political leader of France. Refusing to accept his government's armistice with the German invaders in 1940, he set up his base in London, proclaimed himself the incarnation of France, and created the Free French movement. During the war he rallied the overseas colonies, especially those in Africa, organized the Resistance from abroad, and struggled to gain full recognition from the British and Americans.| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Red Bear.png| |The Red Bear-fullcolor.jpg|"In Soviet Russia, Red Bear kills you." No one knows exactly who the Red Bear was; some say he was just a myth, a symbol of the motherland and everything that was strong, combined into one being. Only the stories are known and told again and again. Like that one time, when he killed a bunch of bears and came back home all in red, drenched in blood.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Hotline Miami Aubrey.png| |Aubrey (Preview).jpg|Aubrey is a real gun lover.|Large headed and long snouted Aubrey is a master of arms and knows nothing better than to kill using some fine weaponry.|Pigs have pretty small lungs though so Aubrey can't run that far.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Dennis.png| |Dennis (Preview).jpg|Dennis loves knives.|The gray wolf is one of the best known and well researched animals on the entire planet. It was the first animal and only large carnivore to be domesticated by humans.|Today, there's only one third of the population left because of human persecution.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Graham.png| |Graham (Preview).jpg|Graham enjoys long walks in the sun.|Rabbits are small mammals that practically can be found anywhere. If confronted by a potential threat, rabbits will instantly freeze and warn others in the warren with powerful thumps on the ground.|When fleeing, they hop in a zig-zag pattern, much like many Counter-Strike players do.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Rasmus.png| |Rasmus (Preview).jpg|Rasmus has an eye for secrets.|Owls are nocturnal birds of prey. They are known for their large eyes in comparison to their skulls. They can't actually move their eyes, they swivel their heads instead and are able to swivel 270 degrees. Shit you didn't know, amirite.|"I don't know you!" "You're no guest of mine!"| }} Unlocked through Achievement PAYDAY 2 Bundle Rewards Маски, которые даются за покупку бандлов/наличие всех DLC из бандла (см. DLC PAYDAY 2) Arch Nemesis.png| |Arch Nemesis Fullcolor.jpg|Nemesis, as defined by the dictionary; noun nem-uh-seez|1. Something that a person cannot conquer, achieve, etc.: “That Chinese buffet at lunch proved to be my arch-nemesis.” 2. An opponent whom a person cannot defeat. 3. In classical mythology. The goddess of divine retribution. 4. An agent or act of retribution or punishment.|As defined by Hoxton: “That fuckin’ dozer. He’s my arch-fucking-nemesis. ‘Orrible cunt!”| }} Free The Nun.png| |The Nun Fullcolor.jpg|A Catholic nun may not seem like the obvious choice for a terrifying mask, unless you know an actual Catholic nun. In which case, you’ll know any notions of gentle, grandmotherly penguins are without merit. These bitter crones are the personification of evil, dishing out thrashings to any young buttocks within reach.| }} Free Robo-Arnold.png| |Robo-Arnold Fullcolor.jpg|Iconic, time-travelling cyborg star of the ‘Exterminator’ movie series. In the first movie, he was sent to kill the mother of the leader of the future rebellion before she can steal the chip left by her son who was also her father… In the past. Noted for his deadpan delivery of the catchphrase “Await my return”.| }} Free The Diamond Heist mask-anubis.png| |anubisfull.jpg|The Egyptian jackal-headed god of the afterlife, Anubis sought to protect graves rather than fill them.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-medusa.png| |medusafull.jpg|A hideous visage, snakes for hair, a petrifying gaze and a hate for men. Her gazing eyes still sends chills down spines… But this is just a mask, right?| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-pazuzu.png| |pazuzufull.jpg|Pazuzu was the king of the wind demons according to ancient Babylonian mythology. Legends also tell of him as a beastial behemoth fighting groups of adventurers in far away lands, and some even say he walked the earth as an immortal warrior in human form.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-thecursedone.png| |thecursedonefull.jpg|His name is lost to legend. He might have been a King, or a mighty Sorceror. But even the great are undone by the Diamond.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Clover Character Pack mask-clover.png| |Clover Fullcolor.jpg|Clover's mask represents what Clover both fears and hates most of all - wearing a mask as your normal face. The surgically-shrunken nose, the botox'd lips and the expression of all-consuming vanity and self-obsession - all are symbols of fear and weakness, twisted into a horrifying parody.| }} Free mask-cloverbegins.png| |Clover Begins Fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of Clover's iconic mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Free Хэллоуин frank.png| |frank-fullcolor.jpg|Frank is a monster, but he is - contrary to popular believe - a sensitive, emotional creature whose only aim is to share his life with another monster.|However, he realized from the moment of this "birth" that even his own creator cannot stand being around him. Knowing this, Frank decided to become a bank robber instead. The End.| }} $XXXX pumkingking.png| |pumkinking-fullcolor.jpg|Legend has it that a boy named Jack was getting chased by some villagers from whom he had stolen, when he suddenly bumped into the Devil.|Jack was a clever little heister and managed to convince the Devil that the loot he was carrying was worth to be shared. The Devil agreed and the two ran to the escape horses and got away.| }} $XXXX venomorph.png| |venomorph-fullcolor.jpg|When you see the Venomorph, you know it's game over, man. GAME OVER! Maybe you can build a fire, try sing a couple of songs.|In reality, you better go back and hide, because it will be dark soon, and these babies mostly only come at night... Mostly.| }} $XXXX witch.png| |witch-fullcolor.jpg|A witch is someone practicing black witchcraft, often with the aid of a devil or familiar.|It can be anything from an ugly old hag to a charming, alluring woman.|And then you have the broom, the hat and all that. Boo. }} $XXXX angrybaby.png| |angrybaby-fullcolor.jpg|GRRRRRRRR GRRR grrr grr grr GRRRR Wah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRRR! Grr.|GRRRR grr GRRRR rawr GRRRRRRRRRRRR, wahh, WAH, WAH, WAH, GRRR.| }} crybaby.png| |crybabyhalloween-fullcolor.jpg|Waaaah, waah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAH!|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAH, Waaaah, waah, wah. Wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!| }} happybaby.png| |happybaby-fullcolor.jpg|Ffff, gaga, bo, gaga bo GAGA GAGA? GAGAGAGA? GAGA? Gagag GOGOGO GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. Gaga bah gogo go.|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA! Gagaga gogoga. Fff.| }} brazilbaby.png| |brazil-baby-fullcolor.jpg|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Boo! GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA? GAGA! GAGAGA? GAGA GAGAGA?|GAGAGA? GAGAGAGOGO? Boo! BOOO! Gagagaga boo gaga.| }} Humble Mask Pack Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы купите Humble Bundle, посвященный E3. На данный момент уже нельзя получить обычным способом. the-crossbreed.png| |the-crossbreed-fullcolor.jpg|A powerful alien race, described by some as the most advanced beings in the universe. Different races that have come in contact with them have different names for the Crossbreed. Strong, lean and intelligent, the Crossbreed takes the best from the DNA of each alien race that it meets, always making sure it evolves in the right direction.| }} $0 the-orc.png| |the-orc-fullcolor.jpg|Brutish, aggressive and generally repulsive, the orcs have always been a hated race. Orcs are larger stronger than their goblin cousins but smaller and less powerful than their ogre brethren. This particular purple-skinned orc came from the Stonetremble clan who were known for their fierce warriors and overpowered, hybrid shamans.|color=yellow|THIS IS A HUMBLE MASK PACK ITEM!}} $0 Humble Mask Pack 2 (Halloween) Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы привяжете свой Steam аккаунт к аккаунту Humble Bundle, введете свой E-mail на главном сайте в нужном поле и последуете следующим инструкциям. Однако, количество бесплатных ключей ограничено. В последующем маски будут давать за покупку Humble Halloweekly Bundle. Lycanwulf.png| |Lycanwulf Fullcolor.jpg|"Lycanwulf, Lycanwulf!" they yelled, the frightened villagers, as they laid eyes upon this abomination known as the Lycanwulf. The petty humans were now prisoners of the beast, in a prison without walls, ceilings or a key, where the only escape was death.| }} Бесплатно The One Below.png| |The One Below Fullcolor.jpg|The head is what remains of this aquatic horror from the old days, when dark lords ruled the lands and good men grew up only to die; when the summer was short and the winter felt like an eternity; when the One Below stepped out of the ocean and walked the earth.| }} Бесплатно Alienware Alpha Mask Pack Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы приняли участие в Alienware Alpha (приобрели новую игровую систему от Alienware по программе альфа-тестирования). Alien Helmet-icon.png| |Alien Helmet Fullcolor.jpg|Grey Aliens are alleged extraterrestrial beings whose existence is promoted in ufological, paranormal, and New Age communities, and who are named for their skin color.|Or are they?| }} Free Area 51-icon.png| |Area 51 Fullcolor.jpg|Forged from Penrose patterned rapidly quenched metallic alloys, this helmet was constructed from debris recovered from a top secret crash site. The government continues to deny any knowledge of its existence.| }} Free См. также *Материалы. *Узоры. *Цвета. Аватарки Dallas (Mask).jpg Hoxton (Mask).jpg Wolf (Mask).jpg Chains (Mask).jpg Alienware.jpg Baby Rhino.jpg Big Lips.jpg Blackhearted (Mask).jpg Brainiac.jpg Bullet.jpg Calaca.jpg Cannula.jpg Crybaby.jpg Dripper.jpg Gagball.jpg Greek Tragedy.jpg Hockey Mask.jpg Hog.jpg Horned Beast.jpg Jaw.jpg Kenneth.jpg Monkey Business.jpg Mr. Sackcloth.jpg Mr. Smooth.jpg Mummy (Mask).jpg Oni (Mask).jpg Outlander.jpg Perfect Stranger.jpg Pout.jpg Rage.jpg Shogun (Mask).jpg Shrunken Head.jpg Starved.jpg Troll.jpg Undead.jpg Vampire (Mask).jpg Zipper.jpg Zombie.jpg Dallas (Begins).jpg Hoxton (Begins).jpg Wolf (Begins).jpg Chains (Begins).jpg Anonymous.jpg Cthulhu (Mask).jpg Dillinger Death Mask.jpg Grin.jpg Skull.jpg Doctor Crime.jpg Kawaii.jpg Mr. Mannequin.jpg Mrs. Mannequin.jpg Frank.jpg Pumpkin King.jpg Venomorph.jpg Witch.jpg Angry Baby.jpg Cry Baby.jpg Happy Baby.jpg Brazil Baby.jpg Mark.jpg Hockey Heat.jpg Happy Santa (Mask).jpg Furious Santa (Mask).jpg Surprised Santa (Mask).jpg Tipsy Santa (Mask).jpg 37th.jpg 42nd.jpg 43rd.jpg 44th.jpg Arnold.jpg Chuck.jpg Dolph.jpg Jean-Claude.jpg Butcher.jpg Plague Doctor.jpg Specialist.jpg Spectre.jpg Alpha Force.jpg Commander Crime.jpg Gage Blade.jpg Troubled War Veteran.jpg Dallas (Heat).jpg Hoxton (Heat).jpg Wolf (Heat).jpg Chains (Heat).jpg Hard Skull.jpg Very Hard Skull.jpg Overkill Skull.jpg Death Wish Skull.jpg Asilidae (Mask).jpg Tarantula (Mask).jpg Sphodromantis (Mask).jpg Vespula (Mask).jpg Somen Mempo.jpg Sweettooth.jpg 1st.jpg First American.jpg 16th.jpg 18th.jpg Orc.jpg Crossbreed.jpg War Face.jpg Metalhead.jpg Optimist.jpg Criminal Ambitions.jpg Clint.jpg Steven.jpg Rutger.jpg John.jpg Примечания *Маска "Mechanical Santa" отсылается на Робо-санту из м/с "Футурама". *Маска "The Strinch" отсылается на Гринча - героя сказки "Как Гринч украл Рождество" авторства Теодора Сьюза. *Маска "Reservoir Dog" отсылается на фильм "Бешеные псы". *Маска "The Nun" отсылается на фильм Город Воров, где грабители носили анологичные маски. *Маска "Robo-Arnold" отсылается на Арнольда Шварценеггера в роли Терминатора. *Маска "War face" является отсылкой к фильму Цельнометаллическая оболочка, её описание копирует диалог между сержантом Хартманом и одним из бойцов. *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" - это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Уилисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). В этом DLC также имеется маска Бенджамина Франклина (The First American), но президентом он небыл. *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам "Хеллбой". *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" отсылаются к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" - это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к интернет-активистскому движению Анонимус, а также к Гаю Фоксу - одному из участников Порохового Заговора в Британии в 1605 году. *Маска "Mummy" отсылается к группе Iron Maiden и их талисману Эдди в альбоме Powerslave. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Обито Учиха, из аниме "Наруто". Там он носил такую же маску. *Маска "Peter" и "Hog" являются отсылками к игре Hotline Miami. Позже вышло дополнение Hotline Miami, в котором все маски тоже являются отсылкой. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" - отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому мультипликационному сериалу "Хи-Мен и властители Вселенной". Злодей Trap Jaw имеет лицо, как на маске. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в Gelatious Blob Creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу, из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме "Драйв". *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка (ориг. Sweettooth)" носил такую. Серия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Crossbreed" основана на гибридах протоссов и зергов из игры StarCraft 2. *Маска "The Orc" отсылается на расу орков из игр серии WarCraft. *Маска "Gage Blade" отсылается на игру "Army of Two". Один из героев носил такую. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама - элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. *Маски из Gage Assault Pack сделаны с образов злодеев из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "Thespian" - отсылка на серию игр "Halo". Солдаты там носили подобные шлемы. *Описание маски "Ухмылка" предположительно является частью биографии Вулфа до его вступления в команду грабителей. *Описание маски "Graham" говорит о любви игроков CS уворачиваться от пуль прыгая. *Маска "Medusa" отсылается на Горгону Медузу - чудовище из древнегреческой мифологии. *Маска "Anubis" отсылается на одноимённое божество Древнего Египта. *Маска "The Cursed One" отсылается на Короля-чародея из трилогии Властелин колец. Маска повторяет внешний вид лица Короля-чародея без шлема, а также в её описании говорится, что он был подчинён Бриллиантом, в то время как с Королём-чародеем произошло тоже самое, только с поправкой на Кольцо Всевластия. Категория:Маски Категория:Маски PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Незавершенные статьи